Lost Time
by Reno-Sky
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated for language and later chapter themes.
1. Sister with Another Name

**Summary: Alexis Montgomery is the adoptive daughter of Evelyn Danvers. But she was sent to New York and none of the Sons know the real reason why. When Alexis returns back to Ipswich will she tell them the truth. And will one of the Sons finally act on hidden feelings. Or will one of his brothers beat him to the punch?**

**This is my first time writing a Covenant fanfic. Please feel free to PM about any concens and suggestions.**

* * *

LOST TIME

By: Reno-Sky

Sister with Another Name

* * *

Tyler Simms was the youngest out of his brothers, the Baby Boy. He often felt like everyone forgot about him. Caleb was the oldest, Pogue was the cool one with the motorcyle, and Reid was the bad ass. And Tyler was the shy one. Not every exciting to alot of people. Only one person besides his brothers made him feel like he mattered. Too bad she went away to another boarding school when they were fifteen.

Alexis Montgomery was the Sons childhood friend. She was the only girl they liked back when they found girls gross. Mainly because she didn't act like other girls, she wasn't afraid to get into trouble. She didn't mind getting muddy and dirty, she laughed when other girls would scream and run away. And Alexis was the only one back then outside the families who knew the secret about the Covenant of Silence.

*******

Tyler was at Nicky's with his brothers Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah, and Pogue's girlfriend, Kate.

Tyler was sipping his Rum and Coke, courtesy of Reid, and listening to everyone talk.

"Oh guess what?!" Caleb suddenly bursted out tearing his eyes away from Sarah's blue eyes.

Tyler had hacked on his soda in shock.

"Sh-Shit Caleb..." he said trying to get the burning sensation in his throat to stop.

Caleb snickered, "Sorry Baby Boy. It's just what I have to say is important."

Reid spoke up, " Well damn man tell us already."

"Yeah!" Kate, Pogue, and Sarah said together.

With a huge grin on his face, he said, "Lexi's coming back!"

"WHAT!?"

"YES!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Who's Lexi?"

"..."

Caleb laughed, "One at a time," he noticed the glares he was getting from the girls, "Lexi...Well Alexis Montgomery, really, is my sister. She's been gone from Ipswich for three years," he explained. Sarah's body instantly relaxed, but Kate still looked wary.

Kate said slowly, "So wait... if she's your sister why doesn't she have the same last name?"

Even though she directed the question at Caleb, it was Reid who answered, "Alexis' parents were killed in a hit and run when we were 13." His voice quivered slightly like he was going to cry. Which was unusual for Reid.

"How sad..." Sarah said, "So how'd she become your sis?"

Again someone else answered, this time was Pogue, "Alexis and Caleb's mothers were best friends. There was no one else they trusted to take care of Lexi. And she's been with us since diapers so she was like family anyways."

Sarah nodded, while Kate was still suspicious. Tyler noticed the look Kate kept throwing them.

Coughing to get Caleb's attention, "So when's she coming?"

Caleb replied, "In a few days mom said. My mom worked it out with the Provost, she's going to Spencer."

"Sweet!" Reid said, as Tyler smiled.

"So was Alexis' your girlfriend?" Kate asked sharply.

"Mine?" Reid said pointing to himself, smirking.

"Well... whoevers..." she said glaring at Pogue.

"Alexis didn't date," Tyler said.

Kate looked taken back, it seemed weird to her that a girl who had the boys since' 'diapers' would never make a move on them ,"Really?"

"Really. Well never us or anyone for that matter..." Tyler trailed off.

Sarah smiled knowingly, "Let me guess you guys scared off any guy who came near her."

Reid laughed, "Nah that was all Caleb."

They all laughed, even Kate a bit, she was starting not to feel so threatened by Alexis.

Pogue knowing how Kate was said sweetly, "Don't worry, you guys will love Alexis. And she'll love you."

* * *

**plz r/r, and sorry it's so short**


	2. Alexis Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant. Just my OC Alexis.**

LOST TIME

BY: RENO-SKY

Ch.2 Alexis Montgomery's Return

Alexis was sitting in the back of a limo from the airport to her Aunt Evelyn's house. She was staring out the window looking at the familiar Ipswich. And even though everything looked the same she knew certain things had changed. For example, herself. When she left to a private school in New York, she had been thrusted out on her own she had to grow up fast. The last summer Alexis didn't return back to Ipswich, she had been accepted in a scholarship program to visit Italy, and then returned back a week before school started up again. Alexis always made up excuses to avoid going home now a days. Even if she did miss her aunt and the Sons.

But now Alexis was finally returning home a sort of illegitimate Danvers' daughter coming back to the home she abandoned.

"Miss Montgomery. Welcome Back to the Danvers Estate," said the driver.

Alexis looked forward and there it was the massive Danvers estate her home away from home when she was five years old. And now the only home she had left.

The driver pulled infront of the mansion, he quickly got out and walked around and opened her door.

"Thank you," Alexis said, as she discreetly passed a fifty dollar bill at the older gentleman.

"Thank you Miss!" he exclaimed and proceed to get Alexis' bags out of the trunk.

_Well are you going to stand outside all day?_ Alexis said to herself as she left out a sigh. And walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened fast, and standing there was the dark haired Evelyn Danvers.

"ALEXIS!" She yelled throwing open her arms.

"AUNTIE!" Alexis yelled jumping into her arms like she used to when she was five.

"Auntie Evy, I've missed you so much," Alexis was crying.

"Shh... It's okay. You're home now," Evelyn was soothing the crying girl and stroking her shiny blonde hair.

Alexis had her head buried into her aunt's shoulder, she could hear footsteps running into the foyer. Alexis raised her head slightly to see who had come in. There they were the four boys she left behind, and two pretty girls. She slowly let go of her aunt and said, "C-C-Caleb?"

Evelyn smiled brightly, "I'll go check on your dinner." Evelyn said this but she knew what was the point her adoptive daughter and her son were to busy in their own world.

The dark haired, brown eyed Golden Boy nodded and just like his mom opened his arms to Alexis, and in one swift movement she ran into his arms and he pulled her off her feet.

"Lexi! Oh my god, I've missed you," Caleb said, tears stinging his eyes. He willed himself not to cry. He slowly lowered Alexis, but did not release her.

"Caleb? I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I never visited,"Alexis gushed. Caleb pulled her back into a tight embrace. He hated seeing her cry, "Shh, Lexi, it's okay. I'm sorry I never visted you. But you're back

and we are together again."

Alexis giggled lightly. Golden Boy Caleb always knew just what to say.

Everyone else had remained quiet, but annoying boy Reid thought it was time he had his share with Miss Alexis Montgomery.

"Hey she's not just your sis, ya know." Reid said, dragging Alexis out of Caleb's grasp.

"Hey Lil' Mama," Reid said, pulling off that smirk that made other girls fall to his feet. Alexis laughed at the nickname Reid used to call her by.

"Hey Sexy Beast," Alexis said wrapping her arms around Reid. Alexis detached herself from Reid and turned around to see Pogue, Tyler, and the two girls standing kind of far back in the foyer.

"Pogue!" Alexis squealed. Pogue walked swiftly pulling Alexis to him and swinging her around.

"Pogue no!" Alexis and Caleb yelled. Pogue laughed. Before dropping Alexis right on her butt on the marble floor. "OMPF!"

"Pogue!" Caleb yelled walking to Alexis leaning over her, Tyler had also stepped forward and lowered himself.

"Lexi, you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Eh... my butt stings," she rubbed her backside and looked up at a snickering Pogue and Reid.

"You didn't have to drop me on my ass, ya know!"

"Well how else do I greet my little sister."

"Pogue you're an ass!"

"Of course he is," said one of the female's behind Alexis.

Alexis sighed, "Caleb, Ty, can you help me?" She asked extending her arms for them to grab. They pulled her up carefully. She straightened her clothes out, and took slow steps towards the two girls.

"Hi, I'm sorry for not introducing myself right off the bat. My name is Alexis Montgomery-Danvers," Alexis said extending her hand to one of the girls.

"Kate," the girl said taking her hand and shaking it. Alexis turned to the other girl, this one had blonde hair and she wore a sweet smile.

"You're beautiful," Alexis said taking ahold of the blonde's hand, the girl blushed brightly, "May I know the pretty girls name?"

"Hey hey hey, that one is mine," Caleb said coming to pull Alexis off his girlfriend.

"ugh fine! Hey Kate, ya know I think you're beautiful too, "Alexis winked at the now giggling Kate.

"LEXI! STOP TRYING TO STEAL PEOPLE'S GIRLFRIENDS!" Pogue yelled, now he had a protective arm around Kate.

Reid was laughing as he put an arm around Alexis, "Dang Lexi I didn't know you swung that way now. Ya know..." he leaned down and whispered roughly into her ear, but still loud for everyone to hear, "I can fix that for you. How about we go upstairs to our spot?"

Alexis elbowed Reid in the side and ran over to Tyler and hid behind him, yelling, "I'm not lesbian Reid. I'm just a flirt. But if I was I know better than to ask you for fixing."

She leaned up and kissed Tyler on the cheek making turn tomato red, "Now... Tyler on the other hand, would you straighten me out?"

Tyler just nodded, he was afraid his voice would crack. Everyone laughed, and Alexis attached herself to Tyler and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So seriously, can I know your name?" Alexis asked the blonde.

"Yes. It's Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah. So you guy's are dating my brothers?"

The girls nodded politely,

"Cools. Just take good care of my brothers alright, especially Pogue since he's my younger," Alexis said, giggling. It was Pogue said, "HEY!" He hated that a girl so small refers to him as her younger brother even though she's only two days older.

"I try," Kate said, giggling also.

Evelyn had returned to say, "Dinner's ready. Lexi, darling, I hope you still like lobster tails."

"Yes Aunt Evy."

Caleb and Sarah followed Evelyn to the dining hall, and Pogue and Kate followed suit. Alexis released herself from Tyler to catch up with the others. This made him frown, a look she had missed, but the other blonde flirt noticed. Reid pulled Tyler into a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Baby Boy is into Lexi!" he sing-songed!

Tyler pushed Reid away, and tried to hide his blush failing all the way.

"Shut up Reid. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh uh, I've seen everything you blushed when she totally admitted she wanted you," Reid said as he slowly began walking to the dining hall doors.

"No she didn't! She was just messing around," Tyler said to convince Reid when he really was trying to convince himself while at the same time believe that Alexis did want him.

**R/R PLZ???**


	3. Hidden Voices

**A/N: Well I think this chapter goes a bit away from happy and funny into something a bit more darker. But it still has its funny moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant *sniff sniff* I only own my OC- Alexis Montogamery-Danvers.**

LOST TIME

By: Reno-Sky

Hidden Voices

* * *

Alexis had chosen to live with Caleb and Evelyn at the estate.

And one night that it was just her and Caleb, they sat in the living room on one of the huge couches just talking and staring at the fire slowly die out. Caleb told Alexis about his father's death when he willed Caleb his Power.

"Really? I'm sorry about uncle. I wish I could have seen him one last time," Alexis had a very far off look. This made Caleb smile, he had forgotten how much Alexis loved his dad.

"You know he loved you very much," Caleb said, wrapping his arms around Alexis. She laid her head on his chest, crying softly. After several minutes, she pulled away and laid back upon the couch pillows.

"You think he missed me?"

Caleb smiled widely. "Totally... I know I did."

"Caleb, did you really miss me?" Caleb's smile fell instantly, he lowered his gaze.

"Of course I did! You left us! YOU LEFT ME!"

Alexis' jaw dropped. Caleb usually never yelled at her. He could see the tears and the hurt on her face.

"Lex, I'm sorry. I'm just happy you're home."

She nodded.

* * *

It was a week later from that night with Caleb, and Alexis hadn't gave it much thought. Though she had a naggin feeling in the back of her head that someone would make her leave again. Or worse find out why she had to leave.

She was in the library at Spencer supposedly studying but she really was texting Reid.

**Lexi: So Nicky's huh? **

**Reid: But of course! So who u goin with???**

**Lexi; IDK, Caleb mayb, if i go home b4 Nicky's**

**Reid: Im sure Baby Boy n I can b ur ride.**

**Lexi: LOL. did u even ask Ty?**

**Reid: Ya know i didnt so y ask?**

**Lexi: True Dat! I must b dumb**

**Reid: Ur not dumb, just been away frm moi too long**

**Lexi: Dnt flatter urself. Well i'll text BabyBoy meself.**

,

**Reid: KK c ya l8r Lil Mama**

Alexis giggled, Reid may come off as an ass and a jerk, but he was always sweet to Alexis. _Now to text Tyler_, Alexis thought.

**Lexi: hey baby boy**

**Ty: Lexi wat up?**

**Lexi: well i assume ur goin to Nicky's?**

**Ty: Yeah, y?**

**Lexi: I was wonderin if u cud give me a ride. I dont wanna ride w/Cal n Sarah**

**Ty: sure, um pick u up at the estate?**

**Lexi: Actually Sarah and Kate said I cud change in their room, so I'll b the dorms**

**Ty: KK, BYE **

She smiled, she had a ride and it was with Tyler. They hadn't spend much time together in the last 3 weeks she had been home. Alexis had spent quality one-on-one time with the other Sons, and a night out with the girls, but none with Tyler. She felt like he was avoiding her for some reason. But she had been too afraid to ask anyone about it.

About an hour later Alexis was knocking on the door of Sarah and Kate's dorm. Though it was not either girl who answered but Pogue.

"Hey," Alexis said with a confused look.

"Hey, Lex. Sarah isn't here and Kate is in the bathroom changing for Nicky's."

"I know I was invited to change over here."

"Oh," Pogue said moving out of the way to let her in, "So who you riding with?"

"Tyler and Reid," Alexis said putting her bookbag on the floor. At this moment Kate came out of the bathroom looking fabulous.

"Lexi!" she squealed, "I have the perfect outfit for you." Kate immediately ran to the closet. And pulled out a navy halter top, black skirt, and knee high boots.

"Wow," Alexis said, she took it from the dark haired girl.

"NO!" Pogue yelled, both Alexis and Kate raised eyebrows to him.

"I'm not letting her go to Nicky's like that," he said pointing at the clothes like they were evil. Well to him and probably the other Sons when they saw her in it, they'd think it was evil too.

"Oh come on Pogue, don't be a baby," Alexis said shoving past him to the bathroom where she changed. When she came out Pogue and Kate were lying in Kate's bed when they saw Alexis come out, Kate sat up and applauded. Pogue groaned.

"Can't you at least cover up or something?" Pogue said running a hand through his hair. As he tried to focus his eyes off Alexis, he was having a hard time. _She's gorgeous. Dammit stop it she's like your sis! EVIL EVIL CLOTHES, NO EVIL EVIL KATE!_

"OK, let me wear your jacket?"

"Uh... no."

"Fine then I'll go like this."

OOPF! Pogue had thrown his leather jacket at Alexis' face.

"Well, I guess we'll see you there!" Kate said grabbing her purse, "Don't worry about locking up, Sarah texted she said she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Ok, bye." Alexis waved them out the door, she sat at one of the desks staring at the pictures of the boys and Sarah and Kate with them. Alexis frowned a bit feeling left out. _Things would have been different if THEY hadn't sent me away. _

Alexis' anger drove her to edge a sinister voice inside her told her to go a pay visit to the only easy access acquaintance she had with the people who casted her aside.** AND MAKE HIM HURT!**

_NO! I know I shouldn't._

_**You know You want to.**_

_Maybe. But I know right from wrong. And I'm not going to be swayed by YOU ANYMORE._

_**It'd be so easy now.**_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Alexis screamed crumbling to the floor and knocking herself unconscious.

***

Caleb and Sarah were climbing up the stairs arm in arm.

"So I'll just change quickly and we can get---"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"That sounds like Alexis!"Caleb yelled dropping his hold on Sarah.

"Kate said she was in our room changing." Caleb took off running and he practically broke down the door in his haste.

"Lexi!" He found the girl lying in a heap on the aged wooden floor. Sarah screamed when she saw a puddle of blood surrounding Alexis' head.

"Sarah call Tyler and Reid they should be upstairs in their room!" He snapped as he carefully pulled Alexis to him.

"ok OK."

"Come on Lexi, wake up."

Caleb's eyes flamed to black, he was trying to Use to revive the blonde in his arms. He couldn't seem to enter her mind. Caleb was starting to panic. He could hear faintly off Sarah yelling into her phone for his younger brothers to get down here.

**You should get out of here Son of Danvers, Alexis isn't yours to claim.**

**What? Who is that?**

**None of your concern I am just protecting my reminding her of what happens to those who are disobedient.**

**your host?**

**Alexis' line shall produce us an heir. And now you Son of Danvers shall die.**

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Caleb!" Voices Caleb could barely recognize as his girlfriend and his brother's. **I'm dying alone.**

_Caleb you're not alone. Meet me in the light..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Well the bolds with an underline were for the voices in Alexis' head. The italics were for her actually thinking and her own voice inside her head. And Caleb's bold by itself were for him thinking/ talking to the voice in Alexis head. I hope no one got too confused by it. **

**I'd really enjoy reviews I really take suggestions to heart, and I am really questioning whether or not to continue this story.**

**R/R plz**


	4. I'll Find You

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, though I really wish I did.**

LOST TIME

BY: RENO-SKY

I'LL FIND YOU

Reid and Tyler had rushed down to Kate and Sarah's room when they saw Caleb on the floor holding the unconscious Lexi in his arms and Sarah watching on in fear.

"What happened?" Reid snapped.

" I don't know... Caleb and me were coming down the hall talking when we heard her screaming, Caleb's Using you guys."

Tyler and Reid walked around Caleb and Alexis' bodies, and sure enough as black as night were Caleb's eyes, but they looked glazed over like in a trance.

"How long has he been like this?" Tyler asked Sarah, as he was waving his hands infront of Caleb's face.

"Since I called you guys, maybe five minutes."

"Reid something isn't right... He should've been able to Use and they would both be awake..."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Caleb!"

Reid and Tyler both flung forward, Reid caught Caleb in time before his body crashed on top of Lexi. Tyler pulled Alexis out of Caleb's grasp.

"Here you can put them on the beds," Sarah said as she threw all the blankets off her bed, so Reid could lay Caleb on it. And quickly moved to do the same on Kate's bed for Alexis.

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno, we should call Pogue."

"I'll do it." Sarah moved away and shakily typed in Pogue's number.

"Maybe we should take them to their house, or to the old house maybe Gorman would know..." Tyler suggested.

Reid sighed, "Sarah let me talk to Pogue."

Sarah nodded and handed her cell to Reid.

"Reid what the fuck is going on!?" Pogue's deep voice growled.

"I dunno! But what do we do? Alexis and Caleb look like they aren't getting up anytime soon."

Reid heard Pogue let out a deep sigh, "Take them home, can you do that and wait for me and Kate. Is that clear?"

"Understood." Reid snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Sarah.

"What did Pogue say?" Tyler asked, watching Reid closely. He wasn't used to Reid being so mature.

"Our orders are to take them home I am sure Evelyn will want to know that her son and adoptive daughter are in trouble. Baby Boy give Sarah your keys so she can bring around the Hummer, you and me can carry these two out. It's a good thing its night time."

Tyler nodded as he grabbed his keys out of his pockets and handed them to Sarah who left out the room in a hurry.

"So who you wanna carry?" Reid asked in attempt to joke.

"I am NOT carrying Caleb," Tyler said.

"And that's why you're Baby Boy," Reid teased as he Used a little to flip Caleb's limp body over his shoulder easier. While Tyler picked up Alexis bridel syle, he didn't need to Use.

***

**Lexi? Are we dead?**

_I don't know Caleb. I guess since we keep heading towards the light we are dead._

**If we are dying, I'm glad we are together.**

_Sounds kinda emo coming from you Caleb. Not something I expected from the Golden Boy._

**This is hardly the time for jokes. **

_Death doesn't have to be sad Caleb. It can be happy. You're with me._

**I know, wherever you are, it's so dark I can't see you.**

_I know.... Caleb?_

**YEAH?**

_Will you kiss me?_

**Kiss you? Why?**

_I don't know really just seems like a good thing to do since I'm dying._

**Oh wow, you'll only kiss me when we're dying.**

_Haha, you have a girlfriend dum-dum._

**Oh right...**

_Caleb I can't see you. I know you're there, but I'm afraid._

**Big bad Lexi Danvers is afraid? What was this about death can be happy you were saying not so long ago?**

_It's really Alexis Montagomery dum-dum._

**Nah, you've always been a Danvers to me.**

_Why thank you, Mr. Danvers._

**Your welcome, Mrs. Danvers**

_Haha. Weirdo...Caleb, I can't wait to be with you for really long time on the other side. I'm sorry for Tyler and Sarah though._

**I know...**

*******

When Reid kicked on the front door of the Danvers' Mansion, Evelyn's expression went from anger to horror in a matter of 5 seconds.

"What has happened!?"

"We dunno...." Reid said, falling slightly under Caleb's weight, "Can I ppplllleeeassee come *huff huff* in?"

"YES!"

Reid with Caleb made his way to the living room, he laid Caleb on one of the huge couches, and right across from it, Tyler placed Alexis on it. Sarah had been following the boys and had sat on a recliner chair watching Caleb's body with eyes of a hawk.

"We gotta wait for Pogue,"Tyler said. He ran a hand through his brown hair, he didn't like one moment of this.

"You guys hear that?" Sarah said quietly, they all listened. A roaring engine came from the front yard.

"It's just Pogue," Reid said. Not a half a second later Pogue with Kate on his six came running into the living room. As soon as he saw Caleb and Alexis' bodies on the couches he swore. He walked to Caleb's body and leaned down to hear a strong heartbeat.

"Baby boy check Alexis' pulse," Pogue said.

"No... no one touch her..." Caleb said weakly. Sarah's eyes widened, and she ran to Caleb's side.

"Caleb!" Evelyn yelled. Caleb ignored everyone, and fell to the floor and crawled to Lexi's side.

"Lexi, please wake up. If I can you can. Don't go into that light," he said, tears actually fell. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue surrounded him, but only one had a frown on his face.

"Alexis, you can't leave us again... You can't leave me again. I need you," Caleb yelled.

The soft words that came from her sweet mouth damn near broke Caleb's heart.

_"Caleb... Don't make me wait so long on the other side... I see my parents and Uncle James..."_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, Please Review! Again I really listen to criticism. Thanks!**


End file.
